The Bloody Hormones
by laffertyloverxo
Summary: Nathan suffers the attack of the hormones.A jobless lil Naley oneshot that you know you want to read.Read and Review!


_Authors Note: Yay..a jobless lil Naley oneshot…WARNING: contains hormones._

Nathan ran his hands through his hair as he waited outside his house.His and Haley's house that is. Leaving the apartment had been hard , due to all their amazing memories there , but change was inevitable.

He smiled as he heard the door unlock. Haley opened the door, gazing up at him with her chocolate coloured eyes.

'Hey you' she said

'Hey Haley. Miss m-' he said but was cut off by Haley pulling him towards her.

'Oh Nathan, you have no idea how that Pizza Place uniform makes you look. But right now, I need that off'

'Um Haley my mom is home, maybe we could just go ups-'

'Shh. Don't you say a word.' Haley said, ripping Nathan's shirt off.

'Whoa' Nathan said, his eyebrows shooting up as he watched Haley grab a can of whipped cream from god knows where and spray it on his bare chest.

Haley pushed Nathan onto their couch and leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his. Nathan closed his eyes and let out a moan as Haley licked the whipped cream off him.

'Ooh Nathan..look what I have here..' said Haley, twirling a pink lacy thong in the air.

'Whoa Haley..you wear that, I'll do anything..'

'It's not for me silly, this is for you'

Nathan's eyes opened wide. Never in a million years was he going to wear that.

He watched as Haley slid her pants off and then proceeded to take off her shirt.

Nathan loosened his belt and was just about to take off his pants when he stopped halfway.

Haley had burst into tears, sobbing her heart out.

'Oh my god Haley. Are you ok?' asked Nathan, his voice filled with concern.

'IM FAT" cried Haley. 'Look at me!! I'm huge! You don't want this' said Haley grabbing her belly and pushing herself off Nathan.

Nathan bit his lip in confusion.

'Haley, you're pregnant, it's normal for you to be a bit-'

'OHH!! So you think I'm fat too?'

'No! Haley'

'Perfect. Just perfect. You think I'm fat and ugly and-'

'Haley..'

'Is that why you never made a sex tape with me Natey? Because I'm not of your caliber?'

'Haley I would never make a sex tape with you-'

'Why's that Nathan? Huh? Ashamed I'm not good enough for your home videos?' Haley said, narrowing her eyes.

'Of course not Hale-'

'Well then let's do it! We've got a camera in there! How about it??'

'No, Haley!'

'I thought so' said Haley.

'Haley, would you listen to me' said Nathan, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he watched Haley walk into their bedroom, slam the door and burst into tears.

'Bloody Hormones' growled Nathan.

'Is it safe to come in?' said Nathan, about five hours later, walking into their room.

Haley blushed and nodded 'Sorry about earlier, I think my hormones went a little bit out of control'

'A little??' said Nathan, laughing as he sat down beside her.

He brushed a stray strand of hair off Haley's face and slow bent over and kissed her.

'He's kicking!' squealed Haley, as she felt their baby kick hard against her stomach.

'Guess he likes it when we do this' said Nathan, kissing Haley again.

'He's going to grow up being the most loved kid ever, isn't he?' said Haley, looking into Nathan's deep blue eyes.

'Yeah, he is' Nathan said, taking Haley' hand in his and entwining their fingers.

He brushed his lips against her hand and watched as Haley rubbed her belly, loving her so much that it hurt.

Being a father did seem scary. But somehow when he thought off him and Haley, together, with a baby, he wasn't frightened anymore. Thinking off the three of them as a family made Nathan the happiest guy in the world.

'You know Nathan; we still have a whole can off whipped cream left, and a pretty pink thong.. .'Said Haley, interrupting Nathan as he watched her.

'A thong I am never going to wear..'

'Oh you'll give in'

'So, what do you say Mr. Scott, you in?' said Haley pulling Nathan onto her.

'Always Haley, always and forever.'

_A/n – K..I don't know what in the world that was ,LOL , a strange rambling of some kind . REVIEW, it makes me happy :)._


End file.
